


Star Gazing

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once you convinced Grillby to close up shop for one evening to go on a date you knew he wouldn't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Gazing

There weren't many nights you got to spend with Grillby that weren't at his bar. The man always seemed to be working and rarely closed the bar early, if at all. But to your suprise, you received a text from Grillby that he would close early tonight for your date. You were certain at this point that Sans had helped in convincing Grillby that one night wouldn't hurt, you'd have to thank him later.

 

But at the moment, none of that mattered. You were just happy to be lounging on a blanket with Grillby in the middle of a field, sipping on some drinks you were certain he brought from the bar and eating the various snacks you both had agreed on. A small smile graced your lips as you leaned on Grillby and focused your gaze to the sky in anticipation. You had heard on the news that there was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and thought it would make a wonderful date to go star gazing with Grillby. But you hadn't mentioned the meteor shower to him yet, only that you wanted to go star gazing with him to see what constellations you both could point out. And more so to learn the differences between the ones humans and monsters had mapped out.

 

And it just happened to be when you were in the middle of pointing out Ursa Major and Minor that the first meteor streaked across the sky. Your smile widened as you gently shook Grillby and excitedly pointed out the streak of light which was followed by a few more appearing and then vanishing.

 

You turned your head to look at him excitedly and paused to take in the sight before you. His rarely seen eyes and mouth were now visible, looking up at the sky in awe. You stifled a giggle as you shifted to snuggle back up to him and soak up the warmth he gave off. But what you didn't expect was for him to pull you even closer and kiss the top of your head softly.

 

“Thank you...” Though barely above a whisper, you still heard the words leave Grillby's mouth as you tilted your head to look back up at him.

 

“For what...?” You asked softly, your curiosity now piqued.

 

“For convincing me to close the bar to see this. It's been forever since I've seen a meteor shower... All we had in the Underground was a cavern full of glistening crystals that resembled the stars.”

 

You blinked a few times and then nodded, leaning up to kiss Grillby's cheek before resuming your spot nestled into his side. “You're welcome... And... we can do this more often you know. We just have to make sure the weather cooperates.”

 

A soft crackling was all it took for you to know that Grillby agreed to this idea. And eventually you found yourself sprawled out on the blanket with him, the snacks and drinks long forgotten in favor of pointing out the stars and the occasional soft kisses. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like forever since I wrote fanfiction so I hope this was okay. ;w;  
> If there's any errors that need fixing, please let me know.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on my tumblr as well, and maybe even send in requests. owo~  
> pixelzombe.tumblr.com


End file.
